The Balcony Scene
by LadyOfTheLetters
Summary: After the greatest experience of her life Juliet talks to herself about the love of her life, unknowing of her Romeo watching below. The famous Balcony scene from Juliet's point of view.


_**Balcony Scene**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 2; Scene 2<strong>_

_**Juliet's P.O.V**_

_**I do not own Romeo and Juliet because my name is not William nor am I dead...enjoy and review please.**_

* * *

><p>My chambers are dim when I enter, Nurse is bumbling in the hall. Drunk as much on foolish happiness as mead. My own heart seems heavy as a mace as it beats against my rib cage. Why must he have be a Montague? Any other name, any other name that what it is. In a daze I dress down into a white linen sleep gown. I also take the time to unbound my golden hair from it's ribbons and allow the curls to fall freely down my back. Peeking my head out the door to see where Nurse is I sigh in relief when I see her chatting up her man servant, who seems amused by her drunken advances. I slink back inside to grab a gold silk shawl and wrap my bared shoulders before retreating to the long balcony off my room. Hopefully Nurse will leave me to my melancholy. Striding to the stone wall I sigh and lean on it. One hand supporting my cheek.<p>

The sky is cloudless tonight, allowing the stars to show their brilliance alongside the pearly moon. Even though it's a little chilly I stay outside, watching woefully as the stars decide the fates of us mere humans. The boy with blue eyes, his raven hair, his lean body dances before my eyes. Romeo, why is it you that has stolen my heart? Without making a sound I repeat the words we had spoken to each other mere minutes ago. Feeling the excitement, the joy, the love of those short meetings.

"Ay me!" I cry in frustration. My heart is not use to this pain, this longing. It's unnatural. Placing both palms on the stone wall I push myself upwards to sit on it before pulling the shawl closer to me.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Though I should not speak of such things with-in the orchard walls, my body will implode if I do not do something. I thread my fingers together in front of me allowing a fickle smile to grace my lips.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" In my fever I jump down from the wall and begin to walk towards the staircase slowly running my hand along the wall. My words cannot be stopped, they run like a river straight through my hearts desires.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." My smiles is ecstatic. Passion flowing through my veins exiting through the pores in my skin as if to make the very world sparkle with its intensity. Out of no where the dearest voice in all the world speaks.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." My heart jumps through my throat. I taking stumbling steps backwards as through a clearing of the trees my beloved appears. His blue eyes are wild, and a few leaves are stuck in his wild raven hair, there are even tears in his blue silk clothes. He burns with the brightness of a greater star, an intensity that makes the very world around him shiver to touch the perfection that is himself. Shame burns my cheeks, for he must of heard me. In my embarrassment I sputter. Perhaps I am mistaken, more likely I am not.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?" The youth seems to be holding back the true excitement by gripping onto a near by tree. I stand my ground pressed against the stone wall.

" By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." My fingers tremble around the fabric of my shawl. How does this man expect me to speak coherently when he says such words. Words full of adoration, and the promise of cherishment.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words, of that tongue's utterance. Yet I know the thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I move forward to press over the balconies stone wall. He moves closer eyes bright, smile wide. How can a man be beautiful? Much less as beautiful as he.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." Oh dearest help me.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art. If any of my kinsmen find thee here." Concern fills my voice. If they find him here, my death shall accompany his. With his lives extinguishment so goes my own.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Full of a youths pride and confidence his voice raises as he moves farther into moonlight. I push my finger to my lips to silence him moving father down the wall, eyes never leaving his.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Once again this fails to impress my concerns upon him.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." So certain you are my love, so sure.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." I emphasize still sliding closer to the staircase, he mirrors my movements with the grace of an angel.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight, and but thou love me, let them find me life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." He is truly trying to cause me to combust is he not? I'm at the top most step of the staircase, shaking in my love soaked soul.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" My voice shakes only slightly.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea. I would adventure for such merchandise." He has reached the bottom stair and as if by some clue we take a step towards each other together.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face. Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny. What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay," He would not speak such words to me if otherwise. Our pace is steady in our drawl together, magnets pulling us together, attracted by a force un-understood.

"And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st. Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries. Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond." Far greater than fond if my hearts quickening have anything to do with such an emotion. We are almost touching each other. I stop staring down at him, ignoring the ache in my body to reach forth for him. I must finish speaking I will not be made a fool of. He looks full of wonderment.

"And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more truethan those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess,but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware. My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love. Which the dark night hath so discovered." He looks at me with a fiery intensity before kneeling on the stairs clasping one of my hands in his. His other hand reaching out to the stars.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear. That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" I speak without even thinking it, immediately kneeling on the stair above him, our face mere inches apart.

" O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon. That monthly changes in her circled that thy love prove likewise variable." He considers this a moment his eyes growing bluer by the moment.

"What shall I swear by?" My insides melt. Feeling quite indecent but moving on instinct I reach out to cup his cheeks, I speak softly my voice trembling.

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self. Which is the god of my idolatry,and I'll believe thee." Without warning his arms wrap around my waist and crush me to his front. His lips finding mine in a heated dance. Though I need to breathe I resist with every fiber of my being. Yes, closer I must be closer. My arms wrap around his neck bringing him as close as possible. When he pulls back he whispers against my lips his blue eyes staring into the green of mine.

"If my heart's dear love-" Oh I can not bear it, I pull back farther to speak, though not enough to dislodge his arms around my crouching form. Our passion burns to brightly tonight and I fear we leave ourselves for it. If only I could forget this fact.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee. I have no joy of this contract to-night, it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden. Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be, ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we night, good night! As sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" With one more gentle kiss, our bruised lips meeting sweetly. I stand to go, his hand grabs mine to stop me. Standing and meeting me on my stair. Without knowing how it happens I am pressed up against the stone wall. He leans down to my height our eyes meeting to whisper. One hand holding mine gently the other cupping my cheek as if I was the most precious thing in all the universe.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" His face looks guarded, my cheeks burn brighter in the night.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" His grip tightens around mine

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." My mouth creates a perfect O before I smile. Gently placing my freehand over the one holding my cheek, gripping his fingers between my own.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" My heart flutters the way I've heard it described before. A sweet longing ache of joy.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." His lips are on mine before I can speak another word burning in my breast. Our heated dance is stopped when a voice calls my name. We pull apart (it takes much more strength of will than one would think) our breath mingling between us. He looks as annoyed and upset at the interruption as I am.

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be but a little, I will come again." I have to pry myself from his side placing a kiss to the palm that was on my cheek before flitting quickly up the stairs. Pausing only to look back at my love. He is watching me a content smile on his lips. I face forward again to enter my room straightening my clothes, hair and shawl to look in order. Nurse is slumped on the floor in the hall to my room. Irritably I get her manservant to help me guide her into the room off mine. She is sleepily muttering as she lies in her bed. After ordering the man out into the hall, I run back onto the balcony. Romeo has moved from the stair leaning against one of the trees. I move to the section of the balcony closest to him, leaning over to speak. His eyes find mine, a smile splitting his face beautifully. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable,Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow. By one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite. And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." I give all my hopes to this man I met hours ago. My love that is deeper than most, to this blue eyed boy. We both jump a little when Nurse calls a drunken "Madame!" Probably trying to still do her duty even while drunk and part moon addled. My heart beats worriedly. She must not see him. Not here.

"I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee-" I walk towards my doorway as I speak eyes still on Romeo, his hand is outreached towards me. I reach mine to him, wishing to cross the distance. Which feels like a million miles from me.

"Madame!" Nurse calls louder, more frantically.

"By and by, I come- To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief. To-morrow will I send."

"So thrive my soul-" However I hear rustles in my room, I must be quick or Nurse will find us together.

"A thousand times good night!" I call wistfully before escaping into my bed chamber. I close the doors behind me standing in front of them. Nurse is slumped against the wall muttering for me. I use honey words to coax her back into her chamber before ordering her man to ensure that she stays there. Even though it is likely my love is gone I run for the balcony.

"Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, To lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud, else would I tear the cave where echo lies, and make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name." I jump when Romeo comes back into the light a revert smile of his face as he answers my call.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!"

"Romeo!" I remember something.

"My dear?" He asks lovingly.

"At what o'clock to-morrow, shall I send to thee?" He considers before answering.

"At the hour of nine."

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." I lean farther over the balcony wall my hand reaching. Romeo begins to slowly come farther towards me again.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it. " He offers with a cats grin.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company." I cradle my cheek my hand to share his smile. Feeling warm and more alive than I have in 14 years of life.

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this." Oh if only it could be so. The sky is beginning to lighten, the early morning mist beginning to roll with the northern wind.

'"Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone. And yet no further than a wanton's bird;Who lets it hop a little from her hand. Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again. So loving-jealous of his liberty." I reach out my arms wanting of an embrace. Romeo is quick, running up the stairs to at a time until I am gathered in his arms. His lips caressing mine. We stay like that for a moment before I pull back and tuck my head underneath his chin. He sifts through my hair gentle before whispering into it.

"I would I were thy bird."

"Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is suchsweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I pull back and with one last kiss to his lips begin to pull away. He stops me with a hand on my neck bringing me forward to peck me on the forehead lovingly. Running his hands briefly down my neck to my shoulders and back I smile to myself reaching to kiss under his jaw before slowly backing away. We are mirror images of each other, backing away. Eyes only on the other until I am in my bedchamber alone. It is only now that I realize my golden shawl had been stolen by that lovely man.

"My love is as much a man as is he is a minx." I giggle to myself before settling down to sleep and dream of the person that had filled my head the whole of the night. Romeo.

…End…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- This is my 2nd story for so I hope it went okay. Reviews are love so don't forget to leave one. Have a lovely day!_**

**_Love the Lady_**


End file.
